


A prank can’t always go wrong

by barryshearteyes



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Jealous Barry Allen, Love, possessive Westallen, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshearteyes/pseuds/barryshearteyes
Summary: After the elseworld crossover





	A prank can’t always go wrong

Okay Wally you got to help me with this dad doesn’t want to help but you like my little bro you have to help me please” Wally so knew that this was the worst idea his sister has ever gotten. They were literally talking about pranking the fastest man alive. Yeah, he was kid flash but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared of what an angry Barry Allen would do. 

“Okay, I’m in so with what are we going prank my brother in law with?” Iris gave him a smirk and said “it doesn’t really evolve a massive fight or anything like that. You won't even get you're just going to tell me when he is coming. It won’t be bad. I’m going to say a guy’s name while sleeping right on that couch. More specifically Oliver's name. You know since what happened with the swapping life's and wives, he has been overprotective. I mean he now wants to kiss me in front of everyone don’t get me wrong I love his horny ass but sometimes I miss my shy husband you know.” 

Wally now didn’t want to be a part of any of this even if he wasn’t really helping. It was scary. He is totally going to get his ass whoop by the Flash. 

 

*A FEW HOURS SLATER* 

Barry comes into the loft and sees Iris fast as sleep on the couch. He drops his bags and heads to the stairs but then he hears her moan. “oh, Oliver please just oh baby” Barry turns around and walks towards the couch. He thinks he might just be hearing wrong but then he hears her moan again. Iris knows her plan is going the way she likes it because she can feel Barry eyes staring at her. “Oliver just let me aghh oil baby Barry shake Iris a bit and said, “Iris West wake up!” Iris wanted to laugh so hard but she just couldn’t let her whole plan go to waste. 

“What babe what’s wrong are you okay talk to me baby” Barry was getting mad. She could feel it. The way he was looking at her and his cross arms said everything. She stood up from the couch and pulled him towards her. 

“Don’t baby me and please let me go” Barry took a step back and so did Iris. “What’s going on Bear? Talk to me please baby” Barry wanted nothing more than to erase this moment from existence but he knew he had to find out what was happening with Iris and Oliver he couldn’t live with himself if he knew there was something there.   
“Answer me one question. Are you and- Oliver having um sex?” Iris gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

“I said Are you having sex with fucking Oliver!” Barry never curses on least someone was getting on his nerves. He would just walk away and come back later when he had calmed himself down.

“what are you talking about calm down and talk to me like an adult please bear you are scaring me.” Iris sad calmly as she took a step towards Barry. Her so called prank was not going to end up so good if she didn’t get him to calmed down. She knew what Barry was capable of. 

 

“Okay but please Iris be honest with me I won’t get mad. I just want to know the truth. Promise me you won’t lie Iris promise me.” Iris gave him a small smile and replied, “I promise, my love”. Barry nodded. “So, when I came in to our loft, I saw you sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up so I walked towards the stairs and at the moment you- you moan and said oh Oliver please just oh baby. It hurts iris please don’t let m-” Barry was cut off by Iris’s lips on his. He didn’t try to move his lips. He could feel his tears it was hard enough for him to deal with her dating Eddie and now her moaning Oliver’s name in her sleep. After a while of Iris kissing him and Barry not corresponding to her kisses, she broke the so called kiss. 

“Barry listen to me okay?” Barry nodded and waited for her to speak. “you’re the only man I have eyes for. You're the best thing that has ever happen to me. I see the rest of my life with you. There is no way that I will have sex with another man that isn’t you. I am 100 percent sure that I will only moan your name in my sleep. I am sorry that it hurts. I love you so much Bartholomew Henry Allen and only you. By the way it was a prank you still owed me for your last silly prank remember?”

“IRIS ANN WEST-ALLEN! OMG YOU ARE SUCH A-” 

“I am such a what Bartholomew? Such a beauty I know you don’t have to tell me.” Iris giggled and tip toe to him Barry a sweet and passionate kiss before she pulled the robe open. Barry was so angry he didn’t even notice her wearing his robe. The blue one he loved so much. As she pulled her robe open Barry’s jaw dropped. Now he could say that this stupid prank was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays ! Hope you enjoy:)


End file.
